


me and your mama

by godowain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-15 12:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19616059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godowain/pseuds/godowain
Summary: it was supposed to be a one night stand, and you swore to never speak of it again, but after series of morning sickness and strange cravings you’re left with no choice but to confront him againalfonse/readerpast!bruno/reader





	1. me and your mama

**Author's Note:**

> (slight nsfw ahead) it’s super self indulgent WHOOPS i luv this boy too much 
> 
> based on me and your mama by childish gambino 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> follow me @ godowain.tumblr.com

You could hardly remember what happened last night. A celebration of a birthday belonging to someone you couldn’t even remember. Laughter, dancing and drunkenness. You yourself didn’t get drunk but it was a joy watching everyone loosen up. Even if they did make fools of themselves. 

Another chaperone refusing drinks that night found his way to you. He said he didn’t really like to drink, because it was his duty as a prince to uphold an image. You thought he was never princely in the first place but you respected his decision. 

The evening became night and the night became dark hours. At that point, people were either passed out or found themselves back to their quarters...Or someone else’s. Your chaperone friend held his passed out sister in one arm, as you assisted him with the other arm and carried her back to her quarters. 

The prince offered to walk you to your own quarters to avoid any potential drunks on the way. You agreed and thanked him and once you were at your door he had pulled you into a sudden kiss. 

“M-My apologies, I-I don’t know what came over me! I-I just wanted to thank you for keeping me company, summoner.” He stuttered. You leaned in closer to him and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

“It’s ok,” you cooed. “Do you want more?” 

The blue haired prince turned a bright red as your hand brushed down from his hair to his chest. “More than anything, please.” He begged. In the blink of an eye, he had thrown open the door and pushed back into you for another kiss. Clothes began to disappear and by the end of the night you realized that he was a virgin.

Being the smart cookie you were, you had silently casted a tome upon yourself. It was while he was preoccupied; feverishly groping your breasts and leaving bites down your neck. You made absolutely sure he acknowledged that he heard it. 

There were no exactly contraceptives in the world of Zenith. The tome you obtained was from a book of Emblian spells you found in the library. This wasn’t your first one night stand here so you had it well memorized. 

That morning you awoke to an empty spot next to yours. It wasn’t unusual for someone to be gone by daylight, especially if it was a prince forced to save his purity for marriage. You almost felt bad for taking it, but even a man past his teens has primal urges. It was normal and he was the one who initiated it anyways, right? Right? 

It was best he avoided coming out of your bedroom early dawn. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and pulled over comfortable under clothes for the day, heading out of your quarters to meet the other heroes in the mess hall. To no surprise it was nearly silent. Only small groggy chatter and utensil clinking could be heard. Many heroes were missing and others could barely hold a glass to their lips. There was a spot next to a tired-looking Sharena and an Anna who could barely keep her head up. She lazily waved you over and you walked over to her, taking a spot and grabbing a piece of bread from a nearby bowl. 

“Summoner, what happened last night?” She asked. You almost burst into laughter from her groggy, monotonous tone much unlike her regular voice.

“You..All got drunk. What else is there to say?” 

“No - I mean- I get that, but what else happened last night?”

“What do you mean?” 

Sharena sighed and pursed her lips to a pout, ringing her finger over the rim of her glass. “Where was my brother last night?”

You nearly spit out your bread, but tried your best to hide it. Luckily, she was too occupied with her glass to notice. “I didn’t see him last night...Why do you ask?” 

“Mother gave me permission to drink for the occasion last night on the promise that Alfonse keep an eye on me.” She began, “Mother said he could sleep by my door or in the couch in my room to protect me from intruders, but when I woke up this morning he was gone.” 

Shit. The prince had kissed you with the intention of thanking you and leaving, but you took that as an invitation to your pants. But he agreed, right? So it was his fault. Or your fault. Or both of you were at fault. 

You swallowed the last piece of your bread, “I’m sorry Sharena, I only saw him briefly.”

She knew you were lying by the cheeky smirk she was giving you. Sharena knew you didn’t drink, she knew her brother didn’t drink so what else could have happened? She was about to object to your testimony before a blue figure scooted themselves next to Sharena. 

“I apologize for my tardiness, Sharena, Commander Anna-“

He looked over at you, almost embarrassed by your presence. “-Summoner. I-I escaped early morning to my own quarters after sleeping at your door to refresh myself.” 

The memory of his soft moans against your ear as you gently stroked his shaft. His nose buried deep into your neck as he lay bare against you, licks of blue hair resting against your chin. You inhaled the musky scent of his hair, a mix of a woodsy cologne and sweat. His natural scent was enticing. You felt like a fox toying with a rabbit before having it as a meal. 

You were thankful he had gone to clean himself up, because you were almost positive his scent lingered on your skin. You left a mental reminder to run straight to your room after breakfast to bathe. 

Sharena side eyed him as he stuffed a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. “I don’t believe you, brother, but what ever you say!” she giggled. The prince briefly choked on his porridge before quickly swallowing it and turning to his giggling sister.

“P-Pardon?! And where else do you think I went?!” 

Anna briefly raised her head from the table glare at her prince’s raised tone before lowering her head back down. 

“Well,  I  think you bed someone last night! What do you think, summoner?” 

Damn her! She knew exactly what she was doing. Your face remained neutral as you finished your sip of tea. “I wouldn’t know. I didn’t see him last night.” 

The princess scoffed at you and turned back to her brother. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Father.” she winked. 

There was a wooden clank as the prince dropped his spoon in his bowl and sharply rose from his seat. “Sharena, there is nothing to tell Father. I rested by your door as instructed by Mother, none of these fables of my promiscuity. I apologize but I must excuse myself.” 

The prince took his bowl and utensils and disappeared off into the kitchen, earning agrunt from a hungover Anna. “Finally, he’s so loud.” She grumbled.

Sharena eyed you again, her cheeky smile only growing wider. “Silly brother, there’s nothing you can hide from your nosy little sister!” she giggled. 

You did a quick look around for any eavesdroppers and leaned in from across the table. “How did you know?” You whispered. 

Sharena winked and put her finger to her lips. “You should’ve bathed before you came to breakfast, summoner. I can smell him on you! Father and Alfonse are the only two people with that cologne and he’s such a stick in the mud, there’s no way he’d just give it to you. Plus, I can tell when my brother is lying! I know you two-“

“ Sharena !” 

“Tell me I’m wrong!”

You groaned and rubbed your temples. “How do you even know stuff like this about  your brother ? It’s...Creepy.” 

The blonde princess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “At the very least, summoner, I know that he doesn’t get close to just anybody.” 

It was a fair statement, but that girl made a better detective than a princess. You sighed once again and pushed your plate aside. It was only supposed to be a one night stand, and you so happened to sleep with the prince of your residing kingdom. There weren’t supposed to be strings attached, and you hoped he didn’t have feelings for you because you definitely didn’t have feelings for him. He was cute, but a Prince as a boyfriend meant commitment and marriage. The thought alone made your skin crawl. The possibility of being booted back to your home world was too great to have a life partner, so it was only fair you had your taste of the heroes here in Zenith. 

“I-I just wanted to thank you for keeping me company.”

Who thanks someone with a kiss!? It was something you had to clear off of your mind and the only way you could do it was through communication. There was obviously something that needed to be clarified. You stood up from your spot and collected your dishes, excusing yourself from the table. 

“Off for round two?”

** “ Sharena.”  **

It didn’t take long for you to find the Askran prince since today was Sunday and there were no duties to be held. You found him tucked away hidden in the garden with a book in his lap. He appeared to be in a daze, looking not so concentrated on the book. Something seemed to be on his mind, and it wasn’t hard to guess what.

“Prince Alfonse?” 

The blue haired boy raised his head from his book with a hum. Your eyes locked for a moment before he broke your contact and returned back to his book. 

“I apologize for what Sharena said. She can be overtly out of place sometimes, but I highly doubt she knows anything.” 

You took a seat across from him. “I didn’t come to talk about Sharena, I came to talk about you and what happened last night.” 

A pink blush creeped across his cheeks at the memory of the previous night’s affair. Your touches were so soft, so experienced yet so gentle. You treated him with a sense of patience and gentleness that he had never felt before. It set fireworks off in his heart and he only wanted to continue it - over and over again. Your body against the floor with your plump breast resting flat and his arms beside yours. Your soft lips pursed into a smile as you nodded and let him engulf you in his arms and thrust himself into you. Just the thought of it all again was making him har-

“I don’t know how you feel about me, your highness, but I don’t think you should let it continue.” 

Alfonse remained unmoved from his book. All blood had drained from his face and he could slowly feel his chest well up with tightness. You continued, “I know - and you know as well - that should you harbor any feelings for me it could not end well for either of us.”

A second of silence passed and Alfonse could barely move. There was only the sound of bushes being bristled by the world. It was so quiet he guessed you could probably hear his heart beating out of his chest. 

His lip quivered for a moment, but he mustered as much strength he could to gather his composure before he spoke, raising his head to meet your gaze with a smile. 

“You’re right. I’m being foolish. My apologies. I can’t bear the pain of losing you if I were to love you, it would possibly be worse than having lost Zacharias.” He chuckled, weakly. You returned his smile with a nod. 

“I know it pained you greatly to lose him, Alfonse, trust me this is for your own good. It’ll be hard if we were ever to depart, but it’ll be less painful if we departed as friends than lovers. I’m sorry I don’t return your feelings.” 

Alfonse only nodded in agreement. “No need to apologize for your how you feel, summoner. I’m past an age where Father and Mother have expected me to find a suited, I must’ve gotten ahead of myself.” 

You chuckled and shook your head. “No worries, your highness.”

“Lets take this as an opportunity to strengthen our bond as members of the order, shall we?” Alfonse reached his hand out towards you. “I bear no hard feelings.”

“Neither do I. You’re a wonderful man, Alfonse. I hope whoever you meet will cherish you.” You shook his hand in a firm grip. The prince only smiled and returned his hand back to his lap. 

“Well, I better get going. There’s a lot of heroes that sound like they’re in need of a cure of drunkenness.” You winked. 

“I’m sure your assistance is well needed, summoner. Anna will most likely need you the most.” 

“Yes,” you giggled. “Especially Anna. See you around, then?” 

The blue haired prince waved as he watched you wonder off out of the gardens. Alfonse laid his head against the wall and pushed his book aside. Tears began to well up in his eyes as what he hid away from you revealed itself. It was foolish of him to think that you might even bear an an once of feelings for him. Even after last night. 

You were a vagabond, a wanderer and he was only another home to sleep in for the night to you. Anything beyond a friendship would be improbable. His own Father would probably reject you anyways, seeing you only as a commoner. But Alfonse never really cared of what his father thought. He wanted you. It was going to be hard to get over you but it’s possible. Time heals all wounds, right? 

_You’re a wonderful man, Alfonse._


	2. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping with the moon and the stars
> 
> i know where you've been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it’s been a while (peace sign)
> 
> comments n kudos are much appreciated but not needed jus wanna know if yall like this 
> 
> inigo is probably ooc af but i luv him so ! 
> 
> grammar and spelling is abysmal as always 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> —
> 
> koichihirose.tumblr.com

He felt disgusting. 

A puddle of pearly white fluid pooled in the middle of Alfonse’s palm as it leaked from his twitching cock, only being connected by a thin fluid rope. 

The image of you beneath him lingers in his head after his mess. You caress his cheek gently with a soft, loving smile. 

_“I love you, Alfonse.”_

The prince’s cock twitche s  against his palm. He grunts in embarrassment and rubs his mess onto his handkerchief. Alfonse’s face is dusted with a bright pink blush as he lays back onto his bed, smothering his face onto his pillow. 

He knows where you are. He knows what you’re doing. The thought of someone else with you, touching you, loving you, is driving him insane. It’s wrong to be jealous but the way you look at him, your smile, the softness of your skin and your gentle touches - it feels so right. 

“Why did it have to be you?”

Just further south is your room, illuminated by light shining through the opened curtains. You pinch the bridge of your nose from the sudden brightness and move away from the sunlight behind the curtains. 

You were awoken by a small ringing in your ear and itch of your palm. A strange combination but according to Askran folk lore - someone was talking about you. You thought it may have been Anna or Sharena, perhaps Alfonse speaking of you to new heroes.

You had slept in so it was reaching noon by now. Breakfast was over, but surely there had to be leftovers. Porridge and honey sounded delicious right about no- 

“Will I see you again soon?”

The deeper voice from your bed caused you to jump. You placed your hand on your chest and sighed, having completely forgotten about your bedmate. 

“Laslow! By the God’s name!” 

Laslow chuckled and rose halfway up from your bed. “Sorry, ‘forgot you were an early riser.” 

You sighed and wavered your hand in dismissal, closing your robe and sitting across from him on your chair. You ran your fingers through your hair, sighing and slumping into it. Laslow eyed you with a raised brow as he began to dress back into his dancer’s uniform. “Was last night not to your liking?”

“No, you were fine as always.”

Laslow pouted at the lack of continuation. He continued to dress before leaning in close. “You can’t hide from me, (y/n). Would you like  a dance ?” He teased. 

You rolled your eyes, “if only your Mother knew what you were using those moves for, ‘ _Inigo_.’”

The mercenary’s face flushed with pink. “F-Fine! H-Hide it if you must, but don’t bring my Mother into this!”

You’d lost the moment to teasing, but you were grateful Laslow was so easy to brush it off. He was a good friend, confidant and not to mention an amazing bed mate. 

If you were to ever in dire need to get married you’d probably pick Laslow as your suiter. Any romantic feelings were nipped in the bud early on in your relationship, but the two of you cherish a close friendship...With benefits.

You rested your head against the pillow on the chair, staring mindlessly onto the ceiling. It was meticulously painted of saints and kings adorned in gold and blue. It distracted you momentarily before you spoke. 

“Do you ever feel like something bad is going to happen? Like, really, really bad?”

The dancer hummed, “where is this coming from, darling?”

“I woke up with a strange pit in my stomach. Like someone was talking about me or placing a curse on me.” 

“Well, you  did miss breakfast. Lady Askr must be requesting your presence at once.”

“Lady Askr’s name is Alfonse, mind you, and we have no business today!”

Laslow’s lips curled into a cheeky smile as he leaned in closer to you, speaking almost in a whisper. “Business? Summoner, are you..?”

“No, not that sort of business, but something like that did happen a week ago.” You sighed. 

This piqued Laslow’s interest. “Pray tell?”

“We had a one night stand. I could tell he was developing feelings for me so I let him know that us sleeping together didn’t mean anything.” You continued, “I feel terrible, but the last thing I want to do is hurt him. Should I ever return to my home world, he’d be in even greater pain.”

Laslow remained silent for a moment. “...But do you feel the same way about him?”

“No, I really don’t.” 

Your response appeared to have shot through his heart. He frowned tugged at the buttons of his shirt. “What an unfortunate tale; a handsome Prince at the foot of a mere tactician only for her to reject his affection. You truly are from another realm, (y/n)” he winked. 

You rolled your eyes once again before facing him, tugging on the long silk fabric hanging from his arm sleeve. “A true tragedy is not getting a second dance like I asked for last night.. Inigo .”

The dancer shivered from the sound of his name, straddling your waist. He leaned forward, face flushed hot with embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around your neck. “F-Fine what ever you say, just don’t tell my Mother about any of this.”

You rubbed his back gently, enjoying the view of his muscular body against the soft tight fabric of his clothing as he his hips began to grind against yours. You bit your lip and soothed your hands from his back down his pelvis and up his chest. 

“Trust me, you and Olivia have a lot more in common than you think.”


End file.
